Perdon
by Aletheia-Mustang
Summary: Esto es un ShidoxMadoka, una loquera con lo que pasó luego del embrollo con la comida en el cap. 40 del anime y consecuencias de eso. Contiene lemon. mi primer fic no yaoi, con lemon, espero les guste...dejen reviews buenos o malos, pero dejen bye!


_Get Bakers no me pertenece – Solo esta historia que tuerce todo lo sucedido en la serie es producto de mi imaginación _

_Espero que les guste_

_Eres un insensible. Después de las horas que la se__ñorita Madoka se la pasó en la cocina todo para complacerle._

Las palabras de la chica me hirieron y luego ver como Madoka lloraba me torturaba más, me entró enojo contra todos, ellos tenían la culpa por no haberme advertido que ella preparó esa comida.

Al otro día descargué mi ira contra todos en el pueblo. Siempre tuve razón, no sirvo para vivir cerca de humanos, solo los animales me comprenden.

Ban y Gingi trataron de controlarme, pero solo logramos que nos llevaran presos. Pasamos un día tras las rejas y me ayudó a pensar. Luego de pagar la fianza no quise volver a la casa, no sabría como verla a los ojos.

Me quedé en el bosque rodeado de mis animales, los únicos que me comprenden. Bueno, en verdad no son los únicos, estaba ella y ahora no la tengo.

Estaba recostado en la hierba, una sola imagen llegaba a mi rostro, Madoka. La extraño, raro en mi ¿No? Yo que siempre me creí un lobo solitario, extrañando a alguien, pero lo único que podía pensar era en su sonrisa.

¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Podría ser que la amo?...Este sentimiento que inunda mi pecho cada vez que sonríe, cuando toca su violín, cuando la tengo cerca, me es imposible decirle que no, aun cuando ella no diga nada se que una negativa mía le afecta y no me gusta verla así.

Ahora, de seguro estará llorando por lo que le dije, o tal vez, porque no estoy ahí y no sabe de mí. No quiero ser la causa de su sufrimiento, de nuevo, y también me he dado cuenta que no quiero estar separado de ella.

Me levanto de donde estoy y regreso a la ciudad, llego a la mansión y escucho música desde el segundo piso. Abro la puerta y subo donde ella está, me acerco a la puerta y no me atrevo a tocar, ella parece advertir que estoy ahí o tal vez fue el ladrido de Mozart. El punto es que ella me pide que pase y lo hago.

Una vez dentro no dice nada más. Tomó un poco de aire y hablo: Perdón, no fue mi intención herirte.

No te preocupes, tenías razón, la verdad es que era un asco la comida. Trataré de mejorar. Estaba preocupada por ti, ¿Dónde estabas?

Necesitaba relajarme y creí que no querrías volver a verme, después de eso.

Tontito – Dice, mientras me regala la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto y vuelvo a confirmar que la amo.

En mis cavilaciones no me doy cuenta que se acerca a mi, posando sus frágiles manos en mi pecho, entonces siento su fragancia que me inunda. Siempre ha olido igual, me afectaba, pero no le encontraba causa. Ahora que he aceptado mis sentimientos ese perfume me esta volviendo loco. Me aleje de ella.

Notó mi reacción y se preocupó. - ¿Qué pasa Shido?

Pasa su mano por mi rostro y no puedo controlarme mas, beso el dorso y en un movimiento rápido la agarro de la cintura y la beso con pasión. Debo reconocer que es la primera vez que doy un beso, pero se siente tan natural, esa sensación me esta volviendo loco, pero una pizca de razón llega a mi cerebro cegado por la pasión y la alejo de mi, noto que ella esta respirando ajetreadamente.

Lo siento, no se lo que me pasó.

Ella estaba a punto de llorar, así que la volví a abrazar y aún sosteniéndola le dije al oído.

No me malinterpretes, no lamento lo que hice, si me quieres echar de aquí por esto estas en tu deber, solo te pedí disculpas por haber tomado ese beso sin tu permiso.

Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, no creo que yo hubiese tenido el valor de hacerlo. – Estaba tan sorprendido con lo que me dijo que no pude evitar separarla de mi cuerpo y mirarla al rostro.

¿Qué me estas diciendo?

Yo también te quiero Shido.

Estaba tan contento que volví a besarla con igual pasión. Esto de besar se me esta siendo adictivo y apenas lo estoy probando. Nos separamos un momento para recuperar el aire, me encanta ver su rostro sonrojado, la vuelvo a besar, pero tengo que apartarme. Se me erizaba la piel y una parte de mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar.

Me despedí diciéndole que estaba cansado, puede que no me creyera pero no le podía decir que estaba excitado. Reconozco que en el asunto de besar no sea experto, pero en lo otro si, a veces en la fortaleza se podía estar muy solo y se intimaba, bien no habían besos, porque ella consideraba que era algo muy personal y a mi no me importaba, solo quería librar la tensión en ese instante.

Ahora era algo distinto, quería todo con Madoka. Pasaron los días y siempre que podíamos nos dábamos besos, muchos besos y siempre yo escapaba para liberar mi problema de la zona sur.

Fui al medico, no quería avanzar nada sin estar seguro de mi salud, bastantes revistas me obligo a leer Macubex y una de ellas era de enfermedades venéreas, después de eso anule todo encuentro casual del tercer tipo, si es que me entienden.

Uno de esos días estos estaba en mi habitación, soñando con ella como últimamente hacia. Cuando siento unas pequeñas manos en mi rostro, se que es ella y la atraigo a mi, acostándola encima de mi cuerpo. Me despierto para besarla, primero suave, deleitándome con su boca y luego apasionado.

En el beso empiezo a cambiar la posición y muevo mi mano de su cintura hacia su pecho, apretándolo ligeramente. Ella gime en el beso, volviéndome loco y al mismo tiempo trayéndome a la realidad (paradójico, ¿No?)

Alejo mi mano de donde la tenía, pero ella la vuelve a ponerla donde estaba, ahora es ella la que me besa. – Yo también he estado haciendo mis investigaciones y no creas que no se lo que podría pasar, pero no quisiera que fuera otro hombre sino tú.

La vuelvo a besar y luego bajo a su cuello, lentamente le quito la blusa para ver el cuerpo más hermoso, bueno a mis ojos. La continúo besando, le quito el brasier y me doy un manjar con lo que se me presenta. Ella me deleita con hermosas melodías salidas de su boca.

Ella con sus delicadas manos quito lo que cubría mis pectorales y recorrió mi espalda. Esos pequeños dedos lanzaban corrientes a todo mi cuerpo y gruñí ante tal sensación.

Le quité la falda junto con la ropa interior y de paso me quite los pantalones y los boxers, ahora, ambos estábamos al natural. Recorrí con mis manos todo su cuerpo, quería aprendérmelo como si aprendiera braile, ella hizo lo mismo con el mío.

Me puse a la altura de su rostro y le bese, mientras unos de mis traviesos dedos jugaba con su intimidad, superficialmente, pero lo suficiente para hacerla romper el beso y gemir. Volví a mi recorrido anterior, cuello, pechos añadiéndole el ombligo y bajando hasta sustituir mi dedo por mi lengua.

Siento como todo su cuerpo se tensa y sigue gimiendo, la verdad me estaban encantando sus reacciones, hubiese querido esperar mas, pero tenia un duro problema al cual deseaba atender también.

Me acerco a su rostro y la beso, le advierto que puede ser doloroso al principio, pero que confié en mi. Lentamente me abro paso en su interior, como se empezó a tensar y la bese para que olvidara la sensación. Luego que estoy acomodado me quedo quieto para que ella se acostumbre a la invasión.

Luego de un rato, cuando ya he calmado sus lágrimas, le he besado el lóbulo derecho, el cuello y los pechos sacándole gemidos, empiezo a moverme. Aun al principio se queja un poco, pero no me pide que pare, seguro esta sintiendo un poco de placer.

Mientras las embestidas pasan sus gemidos cambian, ahora estoy complemente seguro que lo esta disfrutando y yo también, sus reacciones me están enloqueciendo. Gime directamente a mi oído y me aruña de una forma deliciosa. Siento como alcanza el orgasmo y como poco después lo logro yo, luego que sus paredes internas se aprietan dándome mas placer.

Al final de nuestra entrega de amor estábamos cansados y nos dormimos abrazados el uno del otro. Después de ahí, toda la semana fue igual. Solo nos separábamos cuando tenía algún trabajo de recuperación o ella tendría un recial o ensayo para recital.

Dos semanas después cuando le dije acerca de mis presentimientos de que algo malo ocurría en la fortaleza ilimitada, me despidió con la mejor noticia que pude desear.

Vuelve a salvo, te estaremos esperando.

No entendí hasta que ella se llevó su mano al vientre.

Luego del trabajo en la fortaleza ilimitada. Ahora, dejaré este escrito. Mi mujer y el fruto de nuestro amor que crece en su vientre me esperan en la cama.


End file.
